Christmas Story Oneshot
by xxxDuckiexxx
Summary: Just a oneshot starring Mello and Matt :3 Supposed to be fluffy, but ended up as fail. Posts it anyways!


**Christmas Special**

* * *

"Where the hell are you!?"

Mello's voice was husky when he hissed in the cell phone, and any fool could conclude that he wasn't happy. He was, on the other hand, very upset and mad, mostly because his partner obviously couldn't be on time.

"Sorry Mello, I'm so sorry! I'm just... a little late okay? I promise I'll get home soon."

"Oh, No Matt! You're not sorry, yet!"

Mello threatened with his teeth clenched before he hung up. He slung a mad eye against the clock, two hours until midnight. Two hours until Christmas, and his best friend had abounded him. Oh yes, he did exaggerate a little too much.

He often did, and Matt wasn't late about noticing that. That's probably why Matt called Mello 'Drama Queen' when the blondie called him 'Dog'. But, not that Matt cared that much as Mello did when they called each other unflattering nicknames.

As Mello hung up Matt swore and threw the phone at the seat beside him, and pushed accelerator pedal down as hard as he could. The engine purred and the tires tore the ground under them, before shooting off in an incredible speed against their apartment.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!"

Matt mumbled stressed and peeked over his shoulder to make sure no police was after him, and that the Christmas gift was unharmed. Luckily no police had seen, or caught up, with him yet. He did a sharp turn, nearly tipped the car around, and then molested the accelerator again. He had no time for worries, nor for the police. Mello was more dangerous than any cop he had ever met, and Matt had met a couple of them!

"He will kill me!" Matt promised himself as he glanced at the clock, one hour and a half until midnight. This couldn't be true. He prayed a short pray, before parking the car and clumsily got out.

He rushed against the stairs, knowing that the elevator would take too much time. He damned the fact that he and Mello had moved in on the sixth floor, and questioned himself why they hadn't found a nice basement to settle down in. Matt preferred underground compared to heights, he wasn't sure why probably because he liked having both feet steady on the ground. Or, under it.

He tried to silently open the door, but it squeaked. He tore off his leather boots and stripped himself from jacket and gloves. He swallowed when he heard nothing, which was a really bad sign.

Mello had three phases of angriness, Matt had learned through experience. The first one was the 'scuff' phase, also called the argument phase. In this phase Mello desperately tries to have an argument, to prove something (What something is, is irrelevant since he just want to prove you're wrong) and if he don't succeed proving it, he just scuffs, or mumbles. The second phase is called 'the aggressive phase', and as one can conclude this isn't a very pleasant phase. Mello shouts, throwing things, and threaten you most of the time. And the third phase, the absolutely worst, called 'the silent treatment'. When Mello refuses to say anything, and if you make it through this phase alive, you'll be happy.

Matt had realized this was a typical example of phase three. Slowly he walked through the apartment, tried to be as quiet as possible. It was dark, and Matt fumbled after the switch to the lights. He found it and pressed it down, just to realize that Mello sat in front of him at the sofa. Matt nearly had a stroke.

The blonde had his legs and his arms crossed. The blond hair swirling perfectly around his head, covering most of his burn injuries and his teeth tightly clenched. Matt was frozen with fear, just stood there and looked back, swallowed heavily before he said, carefully.

"Hey there, M-mello"

He said, tried to be casual but his voice was unusually stern. Mello was still completely silent. Matt cleared his throat, desperately wanted to wet his dry mouth.

"Mello.. You know I'm sorry, I couldn't help but being late! " He tried, but it didn't work.

Mello knew, due experience, that Matt had three phases of counter his anger. The first one, was the usual begging, when Matt got down his knees begging for forgiveness. The second one, which usually didn't last for long, was the 'I couldn't care less' phase. In this one Matt usually said something like 'You know what? I don't care' before leaving the room. But, to tell the truth, Matt really sucked at that. The third one, and the one that worked most often, was the puppy eyes look. Matt really had a talent with that one, and Mello once had said "You can earn your living with that look!".

"Mels.." Matt began, but was cut off at once by Mello who snapped.

"Don't call me that!"

And if he hadn't looked so furious Matt would have laughed, and try to lighten up the mood a little. But, according to Mello's face, that wasn't such a great idea at the moment.

"Hey, couldn't you just.."

But once again he was interrupted by Mello, who stubbornly turned his gaze away. Matt began to turn irritated and crossed his own arms.

"Argh!"

The sudden outburst didn't even made Mello flinch.

"Jeez! I don't care anymore!"

Matt shouted and leaved the room, shut the door violently behind him. Mello smirked and started his count, Matt wouldn't often bear more than 30 seconds, and as punctual as ever, Matt came out of the bedroom exactly 30 seconds later. A little embarrassed though.

"Mello" He said seriously and Mello turned his gaze lazily against him, and Matt slowly got down to his knees.

"Don't make me do the puppy eyes" He threatened, and Mello tried to hold in that smile that so badly wanted to spread in his face. Matt was just too cute when he was on his knees but still threatened him. And then, Matt started to whimper as he inched closer to Mello, looking up at him with enormous brown puppy eyes which could have belonged to a cocker spaniel. Mello swore when the smile betrayed him.

"Please Matt, stop with that! You look pathetic!" He laughed, but the redhead didn't stop, even though he had his face in Mello's knee. Mello rolled his eyes as he said, tried to sound nonchalant;

"Okay, Matt, you're forgiven" And Mello slowly sunk down at his knees, fondled his arm around Matt neck and smiled up against him.

"If!" He said before Matt could thank him. "If, you give me my present now"

Matt smiled widely and reached behind him to give Mello his Christmas gift. Suddenly a thought hit him, damn! The present was still in the car.

"Damn! " Matt hissed, and rolled his eyes. "I forgot your present in the car"

Mello just smiled evil, and played with Matt's soft red hair.

"Oh, in that case you better think fast"

Matt swallowed heavily, he was just too clumsy, how could he have forgotten Mello's present! But he hadn't the time to blame himself, he had to think of something good, and that soon! Mello's happy mood didn't last forever, Matt knew that too well. Carefully Matt rose, carrying Mello bridal style.

"You can have me?" Matt asked, with a dorky smile across his adorable lips. Mello laughed and thought about it, before he asked;

"Will you be my slave?"

Matt nodded enthusiastic, and promised. "All night Mels!"

Mello ignored the nickname and seemed to be in deep thoughts again, at last shake his head.

"That not good enough, You'll have to be my slave until the new year!" He smiled widely and Matt shrugged his shoulders, thought to himself "Isn't I his slave already?".

* * *

**THE END! ~;**  
Okay guys, I know the end is kind of sucky (Actually half of the story is that _) I just wanted it to end, and I guess I rushed the story forward when I had come up with a great end. This is a oneshot :3 Please read my other fics!


End file.
